In plants of the kind indicated above, it is a desire to automate the attachement of the forward end of the material web to the article. A further desire in such a plant in which the material supply contains the web in the form of a coil of material, is to easily introduce a new coil of material and connect its end to the terminal end of the previous material web in the supply. Further desires are to provide a plant including a plurality of supply units with their material webs partially overlapping each other so that the effective wrapping width achieved by the plant can be easily suited to the axial length of the article series in question. A still further desire is to provide a plant of the last-mentioned kind in which the supply units are mutually displaceable for providing optional overlapping between their webs for suiting the total wrapping width to the axial length of the article.
The aforementioned desires have previously not found their solution. One object of the invention is therefore, inter alia, to provide a plant affording a solution for the desires mentioned and also permitting simple identification marking of the wrapped article when the wrapping material is transparent and preferably comprising stretch film. Further objects of the invention will be seen from the following.